


And Yet She Still Dances

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The unholy masquerade, Trans!Nadja, Transwoman Nadja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Now in the unholy masquerade, there played a slow song.Everyone grabbed a partner and danced.Nia and Laszlo danced.Hell even Nandor and Guillermo danced.Jenna asked, "May I have this dance?"Nadja smiled, "Yes you may."
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Original Female Character(s), Pauline Ivanovich | The Beast/Vladislav
Kudos: 2





	And Yet She Still Dances

Hearken…. Even though the memories had passed so long ago, Nadja could still remember the pain from then.

Laszlo had been on drug blood, he caused the vampires to be found by hunters.

Nadja had took stakes to the knee, an arm, and the lower torso. After so, the vampires had fled to Brooklyn. But the time Nadja was there was short lived.

Nadja had fled the country and to Romania. Nadja hadn't even left a note. She just up and left with no warning.

The Romanian woman sighed about the idea of the upcoming event - the unholy masquerade.

-

The unholy masquerade was something that Nandor would look forward to.

"Are you excited for your first unholy masquerade, Gui?" Nandor asked the newly turned vampire, Guillermo

Guillermo nodded. "Yeah. I am."

-

June 6th. 6pm.

"Igor?" A familiar voice seemed to beckon Nadja.

Nadja turned to see her mother Elena Vaduva.

Nadja muttered under her breath, "oh I forgot you got turned into a vampire too."

Elena ignored that. "How are you Igor?"

"My name is not Igor." Nadja stated.

"That's your name. And your my son, who seems to be dressed like a lady," Elena looked confused.

"And that's the thing! I'm not your son! I am your daughter! And if you can't except that, then get away from me!" Nadja snapped.

Elena took one last look and stalked away.

Nadja hissed after her.

"I don't believe I know you." 

Nadja turned.

"Do you know her, Vlad?" 

Vladislav's eyes grew wide and he pulled Nadja into a tight hug.

The woman looked tense.

Vladislav then said, "relax Pauline. She's just a girl that I turned into a vampire."

"I'm Pauline," she said, sticking her hand out.

Nadja shook Pauline's hand. "Nadja Vaduva."

"Oh you're Nadja! I was worried for a second when Vlad suggested for us to talk to you!" Pauline laughed. "Vlad talks about you a lot. You're like a daughter to him!"

-

Nandor, Guillermo, and Laszlo entered a building. Not too long after that, they saw a familiar face.

Nandor and Guillermo approached Nadja first, their hands intertwined.

"Hello, Nadja." Nandor said.

Nadja smiled. "Nandor." She gazed over. "Wait, Guillermo is a vampire now?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Good. You deserved it."

"Nadja. I thought you were dead," Laszlo stated.

"Well I'm not." Nadja beckoned to the woman by Laszlo's side."Who's this?"

"My new wife, Nia." 

Nia waved. "Hi!"

Nadja felt a tugging from behind her. She turned behind her. There was Jenna.

Now in the unholy masquerade, there played a slow song.

Everyone grabbed a partner and danced.

Nia and Laszlo danced.

Hell even Nandor and Guillermo danced.

Jenna asked, "May I have this dance?"

Nadja smiled, "Yes you may."

  
  



End file.
